


first dates

by princevaltersen



Series: skam fic week 2017 - august [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, SKAM Fic Week, fake dating au, isak is a dork in this, slow dancing cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princevaltersen/pseuds/princevaltersen
Summary: Isak asks Even to be his fake date to an engagement party.





	first dates

“Hey, Even. Can I ask the biggest favour?” Isak said hesitantly through the phone. He knew it was something big, Isak never asked him for favours like that through a phone call, usually It was to borrow a jumper and he would just text him or to come over to his flat with some milk. He had never been called up especially when he just lives across the hall.

 

“What is it? I’m slightly scared.”

 

“I may have accidentally gotten into an argument with my dad over my cousin’s engagement party which may have accidentally made me tell my dad I had a boyfriend which I don’t. Since I don’t have a boyfriend, and I need one by two days time I thought maybe I could save the Tinder search and ask you to date me.” Isak blurted out, Even barely catching the starts and ends of Isak’s sentences.

 

Even was single, he had been for about a year. Isak had charmed him since day one, when he stumbled up the stairs with his massive black bags and cardboard boxes of belongings and moved into Flat 14 nearly two years previous. He remembered how he shoved them through the door of the flat which he moved in with his then boyfriend, Markus. The two of them seemed so happy to move in together, and had came straight over to Even’s after they sorted their stuff to greet him. They had lived in peace for eight months before chaos loomed and Markus left Isak. From then on Isak and Even became inseperable, each of them speanding at least two night a week at the other’s flat. Mostly from Isak coming back drunk from university parties and finding himself in the wrong flat.

 

“I think I can do that? What do you want me to do?” asked Even. He would do anything for Isak, but maybe pretending to be the date of the person that made his heart skip was a bad idea.

 

“Just be there really, it was stupid of me. He kept saying how I’m alone in the flat now and I wasted an opportunity with Markus since he’s now rich and lives in some plush apartment in London and I’m still finishing my degree and will be in severe debt unless I get a job the minute after I graduate.” Isak said. He could practially see Isak rolling his eyes on the other end of the phone and Even smiled.

 

“Okay, sure. Luckily for you, I have a nice suit from my short movie premiere last month.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll look great in it,” Isak coughed, “I mean you will, I’m sure it’s a really good suit.”

 

Even laughed, “It is, I promise. I wouldn’t dare show you up.”

 

Isak laughed back, and Even stood up and headed for the door walking over to Isak’s.

 

“Listen, I need to go. I’m at the door of some loser I know. He lives across the corridor, and I swear I can hear him snoring at night, he’s such a pain.” Even said smirking. Two seconds later, the door to Isak’s flat opened with a fake grumpy Isak at the door with the phone in his hand.

  
“You know what, the exact same here! That fucking annoying dude on the same floor as me is here. I’ve got to go.” Isak said sticking his tongue out at Even. He turned the phone off and folded his arms. Even headed straight into Isak’s flat and sat on his sofa. The two of them spent their time trying to think of what to do at the party and Isak told him all he needed to know to try and be civil with his family.

 

Even felt intimidated in a way, he wasn’t probably known to Isak’s parents since they didn’t talk much and he was meeting them for the first time. Even swore that was definitely supposed to happen after the first date normally. He was also sure being the official boyfriend plus one a party was after thr first date too. Isak had mentioned kissing to try and seem like they were together but Even tried to get him away from the subject lying and saying it would look weird if they kept kissing and would make them look more fake. Isak agreed thankfully as Even didn’t want to know what would happen if him and Isak actually kissed. He would have to admit his (small) crush on Isak and the fact that he couldn’t just have one kiss. He knew he would have to have more. Isak was so mesmerising, the way his face lit up when he thanked Even for going along with his plan.

 

Even waited the two days out and then met Isak in front of the hotel the party was being held at. Isak was wearing a grey suit, something he had never seen Isak in before, and he had to admit it was a good luck for him. He had a blue tie on with a white shirt, and Even couldn’t believe that he had managed to match with his blue tie and black suit. He even had a pocket square in the pocket that was the exact same material and pattern as Isak’s tie.

 

“Are we really matching?” Isak said smiling, looking Even up and down, seeming impressed.

 

“We are. You look great by the way, the suit works.” Even complimented. Isak laughed nervously, looking Even up and down again, looking for words to say.

 

“Same for you. That’s a nice suit. Yeah, I like it.” Isak stumbled. They looked at each other awkwardly in the eyes before Even and Isak tried to speak up at the same time. They laughed it off and Isak reached out to take Even’s hand in his own. He locked his fingers through with Even’s and squeezed his hand smiling over at Even. Even looked back and the two of them headed for the hall.

 

It was packed and they were glad they decided to make an entrance holding hands because the first person they managed to bump into was Isak’s dad.

 

“Isak, is this him?” Terje said smiling at Even, who he seemed to approve of.  


“Yes, this is Even,” Isak stopped as Even eached to shake Terje’s hand.

 

“He’s my boyfriend.” Isak added.

 

“Well, I did guess that, Isak.” Terje said furrowing his brow, “How long have you two been together? Isak has failed to mention you. Ever.”

 

“We’ve been dating for about seven months, we live near each other and we met while I was collecting the mail. He was just so charming, I had to talk to him. Your son is a delight to be with. I’ve never been happier.” Even said, confused at what he had just said. He looked back into Isak’s stunned eyes which softened as he smiled. Isak leaned forward to kiss Even on the cheek which equally made the both of them blush. They tried to hide it though and not be too obvious.

 

“What do you do for a living? Or are you still studying?” Terjje asked. Even guessed this was the qizzing part Isak had warned about from his dad, who Even was informed would want to know every last detail to make sure that Isak was going to be financially stable enough not to rely on him anymore.

 

“I’m finishing off my Master’s in Directing at the Norwegian Film School, and I work on as many projects as I can. I’m assisting on my first feature film shoot in a few weeks time.”

 

Terje seemed impressed and Isak kept flicking his eyes from his dad to Even who seemed to be getting on alright. They chatted some more, with Even making up grand stories about their (fake) relationship. He told Isak's dad about their made up trip to Bergen, about the time he took Isak to the park down the road on their second date and how they got ice cream but Isak didn't like the flavour so they swapped and more comments where he gushed about how much he was grateful for having Isak in his life which seemed to make Isak's ad happy enough with him. Even noticed Isak was smiling for most of it though, which in return had him smiling the entire time he was talking to Isak’s dad.

  
“Isak, he seems lovely. I’m glad you’ve finally found someone to be with.” Terje said after his intense grilling of Even. Even breathed in relief and shook Isak’s dad’s hand again. He walked off and Isak took Even in his arms in the tightest hug Even had ever gotten from him.

 

“Thank you so much.” Isak said into Even’s chest. Even wrapped his arms back around Isak. A slow song played over across the hall, and all of the couples in the room, including his cousin and his fiancee headed for the middle dancefloor.

 

“Come on we need to slow dance. Complete this couple thing we have going on.” Isak said grabbing Even’s hand and dragging him to the dance floor. Even wrapped his arm around Isak’s back, holding the other one, and began swaying side to side.   
  
“This is nice.” Isak said after a little while of them spinning around. They didn’t seem out of place, they seemed just as comfortable with each other as all the other couples. Even could see Isak was happier. Isak looked like he was comfortable and safe, which is all Even would ever want for him. Even pulled Isak in closer and Isak’s breath hitched at their sudden closeness.

  
“Even, I need to tell you that I actually would’t mind if we did this fake dating thing again.” Isak said softly, looking down at Even’s feet. Isak lifted his head up and Even bent his neck down, softly kissing Isak on the lips. He kissed Isak hastily at first but after a few seconds of shock Isak returned this kiss, moving his lips against Even’s.

 

“Should we slow dance over to the seats?” Even said.  


“Yes, and maybe you can slow dance with me later on tonight? When we get back?” Isak said biting his lip. Even was surprised and laughed at Isak who gasped when Even nodded.

 

“My flat or yours?” Even asked winking.

  
“I’m not fussed. Let’s see how much we have to drink first.”

 

“I am not getting drunk for this. I want to be sober all night.” Even said laughing.

  
“Slow down, we haven’t even had some of that cake that keeps staring at me over there.” Isak said pointing over at the giant six tier chocolate cake on the table of snacks.

 

“You’re right. We need to steal at least one tier before we leave.” Even said squinting his eyes to loo at the cake.

 

“You’re such a dork.” Isak laughed, lowering his arms around Even’s back.

 

“That’s why you put up with me.”

 

“Shut up, Even.” Isak snorted while he laughed, burying his head into Even’s chest while they still swayed around, like they did for most of the party, enjoying being in each others arms for the first time.


End file.
